efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 119
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #118|nex = FSC #120}} We return to Spain for the 7th time for the hosting of FSC #119, this time to the port city of Cartagena in the region of Murcia. The Spanish hosting follows their victory in FSC #118 with Blas Cantó performing Él no soy yo. This edition the number of participants remains at 35, with Bosnia and Herzegovina returning and Taiwan withdrawing. Norway was the winner of this edition, obtaining its 9th victory. The United Kingdom followed in second place, and Ukraine in third. The Host City Our host city for this FSC- edition is Cartagena, a port city and naval base in the region of Murcia, on the Mediterranean coast of Spain. The city was founded around 227 BC by the Carthaginian Hasdrubal the Fair as Qart Hadasht (Phoenician, meaning 'New Town') the same name as the original city of Carthage. The city had its heyday during the Roman Empire, when it was known as Carthago Nova (the New Carthage) and Carthago Spartaria, capital of the province of Carthaginensis. It was one of the important cities during the Umayyad invasion of Hispania, under its Arabic name of Qartayannat al-Halfa. Much of the historical weight of Cartagena in the past goes to its coveted defensive port, one of the most important in the western Mediterranean. Cartagena has been the capital of the Spanish Navy's Maritime Department of the Mediterranean since the arrival of the Spanish Bourbons in the 18th century. As far back as the 16th century it was one of the most important naval ports in Spain, together with Ferrol in the North. It is still an important naval seaport, the main military haven of Spain, and is home to a large naval shipyard. Even today, the city still boast the most important port in Southern Spain. Cartagena is home to numerous Art Nouveau buildings from the early 20th century, when the Bourgeoisie settled down in the city due to the growth of the local mining industry. These buildings include the City Hall, the Grand Hotel, the Casino (all of them among the city's landmarks). Although the city itself is only a port, within the city limits lies part of La Manga del Mar Menor (the other part belonging to the municipality of San Javier) which encompasses the Mar Menor. Cartagena also includes part of the Murcian Mediterranean Coast. Cartagena holds the distinction of being the Spanish city with the most beaches (10) certified "Q for Quality" by the ICTE (Instituto para la Calidad Turística Española). The Venue The venue for tonight's proceedings is the El Batel Auditorium and Convention Center. '''This state-of-the-art building is based on the marine traditions of the city. Its location next to the port and sea influence the design. The exterior is dominated by straight lines, similar to the containers of the boats stacked in the docks, the straightness of the edge of the port and the calm of the surrounding sea. The innovative materials used, native to the area have been used for the first time in the façade of a building, and have allowed us to create luminous areas which provide great brightness to the interior. The complex structure, characterised by the absence of pillars, creates an interior with large open areas and bright effect, reminiscent of the weightlessness of the deep sea. The main auditorium hosts up to 1,401 spectator over three floors. It is a unique space due to its unusual location: below sea level. The Hosts The trio of '''Ruth Lorenzo, Roberto Leal and Cristina Pedroche will be the hosts tonight. Ruth Lorenzo Pascual ''', (born 10 November 1982), is a Spanish singer and composer, best known for coming fifth in the fifth series of the British TV talent show The X Factor in 2008. She represented Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 with the song "Dancing In The Rain", which entered the Spanish Singles Chart at number 5. She achieved a Guinness World Records in 2016 for performing in eight different Spanish cities in 12 hours, in a breast cancer awareness charity event. '''Roberto José Leal Guillén (born 28 June 1979) is a Spanish television presenter, reporter and journalist. Since 2017, Leal hosts the talent show Operación Triunfo on its ninth and tenth seasons. In 2018, Leal hosted Bailando con las estrellas, the Spanish adaptation of Dancing with the Stars, alongside Rocío Muñoz Morales. On 31 December 2018, Leal presented the annual New Year's Eve celebration broadcast for TVE live from Madrid's Puerta del Sol, alongside Anne Igartiburu. Cristina Pedroche Navas (born 30 October 1988) is a Spanish actress, presenter, comedian, TV reporter and model. She rose to fame in 2010 when she joined the daily comedy show Sé lo que hicisteis... on La Sexta as a TV reporter until 2011. From August 2011 to June 2012 she worked as a reporter in the daily comedy show Otra movida. She also hosted the 2014-2015 New Year's Eve's Twelve Grapes broadcast for La Sexta alongside Frank Blanco. In 2015, she presented the fifth Spanish season of reality television game show Pekín Express, her first work as a solo host. From January, 2017 she hosts the talent show Tú sí que sí, in La Sexta in 2017. The Show * Bosnia Herzegovina and Greece failed to vote, and they were subsequently moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining their original scores. The Results The Winner Alan Walker feat. Sophia Somajo - Diamond Heart: